Ansichtssache
by xRyou
Summary: Ein kleiner Oneshot mit Reno und Rude, der unter sehr seltsamen Bedingungen entstanden ist.


Hey..." tja..runterschau öhm... das kommt bei raus wenn ich Chemie lerne und ne ff über Papageien lese... irgendwie krass. Ach was solls xD, könnt mir ja sagen wie ihr's fandet totalunauffälligaufreviewbuttondeut  
und bevor ich's vergesse noch nen gaaanz großen Keks für mein Betatierchen  
Ach ja...die Charas gehören nicht mir...TTTT und ich mache kein Geld hiermit. "  
Soo ich habe fertig. xD...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ansichtssache...

Es war 10 nach 8 Uhr morgens und Reno hatte ihm noch immer nicht die Ehre erwiesen, sich an seinem Arbeitsplatz einzufinden. Rude wartete nun schon geschlagene zwei Stunden auf seinen Partner, um die angesetzte Mission antreten zu können, aber da dieser wie gesagt nicht anwesend war, hieß es warten und das war nicht nur äußerst trostlos, sondern vor allem ermüdend. Resignierend starrte er auf die Uhr. Reno würde wohl nicht vor dem Mittagessen auftauchen, um sich bei ihm durch zu schnurren, wie er es immer tat. Also beschloss er sich etwas aufs Ohr zu hauen und hätte man gewollt, das so etwas in der Arbeitszeit verboten ist, hätte man schließlich keine Sofas in die Büros gestellt. Zugegeben, das war eine von Renos Ausreden, aber wem der Schuh passt...

Rude wurde erst wieder wach, als Reno auf der Sofalehne Balancierte und versuchte etwas auf die Pinnwand über dieser zu schreiben. Ein lautes Krachen und darauffolgendes Gefluche verrieten ihm, schon bevor er die Augen geöffnet hatte, dass es bei dem Versuch geblieben war. Als er sich schließlich aufgesetzt hatte, sah er noch wie Reno frustriert einen schwarzen Filzer durch das Büro kickte. Nach dem der übliche Mittagessensstress überstanden war, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Zielperson Mar. Mar war einer dieser Typen, die dachten, sie könnten alles machen, was ihnen in den Kram passte. Dabei war er allerdings Shinra in die Quere gekommen.

Tja, Pech für ihn. Die zwei Turks stürmten seine Villa, schalteten die Wachen aus und alles lief eigentlich nach Plan. Abgesehen davon, dass die Zielperson gerade aus dem 3. Stock gesprungen, wieder aufgestanden und geflüchtet war und der Tatsache, dass sein Partner anscheinend auf den Gott gekommen war. Er wusste nicht, wie er den plötzlichen Glauben an Gott hätte beschreiben sollen oder können. Vielleicht hatte er jetzt ja auch endgültig seinen Verstand verloren. Das alles war aber vorerst nicht wichtig, denn jetzt hatte die geflüchtete Zielperson oberste Priorität. Nach einer Weile hatte Reno es geschafft, Mar an einem Bahnübergang abzupassen.

"Yo! Mar, wart' ma'!" schrie ihm Reno hinterher, wurde jedoch von ihm ignoriert. "Hey Mann! Gott sagt, dass du steh'n bleiben sollst!" rief er Mar vergnügt hinterher. Dieser drehte sich nur kurz um und rannte weiter. Unglücklicherweise stand nun Rude vor ihm, worauf Mar zurückschreckte und so auf dem wohl ungünstigsten Platz stand, den es auf einem Bahnübergang nun einmal gab. "Ey, hammse dir nich' beigebracht, dass man nicht auf Gleisen steh'n darf?!" Rude schwieg sich über den Kommentar seines Partner aus. Was hätte er auch darauf sagen sollen. "Kleine Sünden bestraft der liebe Gott sofort." fuhr Reno seine "Predigt" fort. Doch Mar hatte andere Pläne. Er sprintete los und hoffte, so an Rude vorbei zu kommen. Fehler. Er bekam einen Schlag von Rude in den Magen und ging bei den Schienen keuchend in die Knie.

"Denk an Gott!" erinnerte ihn Reno. Mar betrachtete Rude kurz "Oh Gott...total verrückt...bitte.. Gott wa-"

"Gott sagt, dass du sterben sollst und hör auf ihn anzubetteln, er spricht sowieso nicht!" schnitt ihm Reno den Satz ab, worauf Rudes Augenbrauen nach oben wanderten. Reno redete mal wieder Stuss, aber das war er ja eigentlich mittlerweile gewöhnt. Irritiert sah Mar zu Reno auf

"Woher ..willst du das über.haupt wissen?" hisste er ihn an. Zugegeben, gute Frage. Rude sah seinen Partner an, abwartend, ob er sie beantworten würde. "Weil er es mir gesagt hat." war alles, was Reno sagte, bevor Mar von einem Zug überrollt wurde. Rude nahm sich vor, ab jetzt immer zwei mal zu schauen, ob ein Zug kam. Verdammt leise die modernen Dinger. Aber vorher hatte er ein "Gott-Problem" zu lösen.

"Woher wusstest du eigentlich, wo der Kerl lang rennen würde, Reno?" fragte Rude, der nicht minder wenig von der Antwort seines Partners überrascht war. "Gott hat's mir gesagt, yo." Rude seufzte "Und woher hast du es wirklich gewusst?"

"Na von Gooohhhhott!" Mit einem Grummeln vernahm er seine Antwort, das Ganze bereitete ihm langsam Kopfschmerzen. "Hätte nicht gedacht das du ein Kirchenmensch bist."

"Ich geh doch nich' in Kirchen. Was bin ich denn. Ein verfickter Pfarrer?" Nein Reno, das definitiv nicht.

"..."

"Brauch ich nicht! Der wohnt bei mir" Rude hoffte, er hätte sich verhört, aber anscheinend hatte er wohl wirklich gerade gesagt, dass Gott bei ihm wohnt.

"Wenn des mir nich glaubst, komm mit ich beweises dir!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Reno... " Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Reno wusste, worauf er da zeigte. Wobei, es war Reno. Da konnte man nie wissen "Das ist ein Fisch!"

"Nein!"

"..."

"Da s ist ein Goldfisch und sein Name ist Gott."

Ja, definitiv Reno... "...Gott?" Skeptisch begutachtete er seinen Partner. Ob er das ernst meinte? "Wie, bitte,..." Er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen ".. kann ein Goldfisch! zu dir sprechen?!" Reno deutete auf das Fischglas, welches er Rude in die Hand drückte.

"Er hat einen Mund siehst du. Warum sollte er nicht?"

Sprechende gottverkörpernde Goldfische... Langsam begann, er an der Gesundheit des Rotschopfs zu zweifeln. Die letzte Kopfverletzung hatte ihm wohl doch mehr zugesetzt ... "Du hast selber gesagt Gott kann nicht sprechen..." Reno sah von seinem Fisch auf Rude, grinste breit und zuckte anschließend mit den Schultern. "Ansichtssache." war alles, was er dazu sagte, wobei sein Grinsen noch breiter wurde, soweit dies überhaupt noch möglich war. Seufzend fuhr sich Rude mit einer Hand über den Kopf und stellte das Glas auf einem Tisch ab, als er etwas Schwarzes an seiner Handfläche entdeckte, das anscheinend von seiner Kopfhaut kam. Nach etlichen Verrenkungen vor dem Spiegel sah er die "Quelle allen Übels". Da hatte ihm doch tatsächlich jemand mit schwarzen Filzer den Satz "Ich bin Gott." auf den Kopf geschrieben...

"RENO!!"


End file.
